Pokemon Adventures
by jasoncraftftw
Summary: A story that takes place in the world of Pokemon
1. Episode 1: The journey begins!

**Hello, welcome to my new Pokemon adventure series on fan-fiction. This will go on for awhile. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(cue Pokemon original theme song)**

* * *

 **Early morning at Dyson's house**

* * *

"I'm finally awake" Dyson said groggily.

"Today's the day I get my first Pokemon!" He said excitedly.

He ran out the front door with a packed bag filled with important stuff like a map for his journey.

* * *

 **Daniel's house**

* * *

"I almost forgot!" Daniel said.

"I need to get to professor Oak's lab for a Pokemon." He said.

He ran to the lab with a backpack filled with stones.

* * *

 **Oak's** **Laboratory**

* * *

They both showed up at the same time and instantly charged up the stairs.

They had got into the lab.

"Hello new trainers" Oak said.

"Are you guys ready for your starter Pokemon?" He said.

"Here you can choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle" He explained

"I choose Charmander!" Dyson shouted.

"I choose Squirtle." Daniel said happily.

"Alright here are your pokedex and pokeballs." Oak said sternly

"Yeah that's awesome" Dyson said.

"eww pokeballs?" Daniel questioned.

"time to start our journey" Dyson said.

"Yeah" Daniel agreed

* * *

 **Route 1**

* * *

"lets go dude" Dyson stated.

"I know" Daniel said

A rustling in the bushes could be heard

"what was that!?" Dyson asked.

"I dunno" Daniel shrugged

"Go Charmander!" Dyson shouted.

A rattata came out of the bush

"Wow" Dyson said excitedly

"Alright, Charmander use scratch!" Dyson shouted

it was a direct hit

"I'm gonna catch it!" he said as he threw the pokeball.

The ball wiggled

"Come on" he thought

The ball Stopped wiggling.

"yeah! I caught rattata!" Dyson shouted excitedly.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

And so our heroes continue on their journey to explore Kanto, however they had no clue what was awaiting them around the corner.

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter hoped you liked it. What will happen next? It's only a matter of time before the next part comes**


	2. Episode 2: The Pokemon center panic!

(Cue pokemon theme 1)

* * *

 **Route 1**

* * *

"We're almost there."

"Alright!"

A sound came from a tree

"What the.." Dyson said

"look!" Daniel said

Dyson scanned it with the pokedex.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. A good pokemon for beginners" The pokedex explained

"screw this, pokeball go!" Daniel shouted

"Ding." The wild Pidgey was caught.

"Awesome" Dyson said

"I think we should battle" Dyson said

"Lets do this" Daniel said

"Alright go Rattata!" Dyson said

"Go Pidgey" Daniel said

"Rattata, use quick attack!" Dyson said

Direct hit

"Pidgey fainted" Dyson happily said

"Go Squirtle!" Daniel shouted

"Squirtle use bubble!" Daniel said

"dodge it!" Dyson said

Rattata dodged it

"now hit him with a tackle!" Dyson Shouted excitedly

Squirtle fainted

"Looks like I won" Dyson said

"Hey you!" ? shouted

"what?" Dyson questioned

"go pidgeotto" ? shouted

"Who are you?" Dyson asked

"I'm Rick" The guy said

"Go charmander" Dyson said

"Use Ember" Dyson said

"dodge" Rick said

It dodged speedily

"use gust" Rick said

Direct hit. Charmander fainted

"charmander no!" Dyson said angrily

"See ya losers!" Rick said

He left

"who was that guy?" Dyson asked

"Beats me, Hey there's the next town!" Daniel said excitedly

* * *

 **Viridian City**

* * *

"Lets head for the pokecenter" Dyson said

"Ok" Daniel agreed

* * *

 **Pokecenter**

* * *

"can you heal our pokemon?" Dyson asked

"Sure" Nurse joy said happily

10 minutes later...

"Here they are" She said

"thanks" Daniel said

"Not so fast!"

"Who's there?"

"Prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"who are you" Daniel asked

"You imbecile!" Jessie said

"some nerve" James said

"koffing go" James said

"Ekans come on out" Jessie said

"In that case rattata I choose you!" Dyson said

"Go pidgey" Daniel said

"koffing use smokescreen"

"Ekans wrap that pidgey"

"rattata get pidgey out of the way!"

Rattata pushed pidgey

"now tackle them Rattata"

"pidgey, gust"

"waah"

"Team rocket's blasting off"

"We did it" Daniel said happily

"Yeah" Dyson said

"Lets go!" they said

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **And so our heroes meet a rival and an evil team known as team rocket. They now continue their quest to be Pokemon masters. What friends and journeys await? What pokemon will they catch? Find out in the next episode!**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **(cue ending)**


	3. Episode 3: Tournament In Pewter!

(Cue opening 1)

* * *

 **Viridian forest**

* * *

"This is a forest?" Daniel asked

"Yup. And I plan to catch a pokemon here!" Dyson said determined

They walked for a while

"hey whats that pokemon?" Dyson asked

"Pikachu the electric mouse pokemon. It can communicate with other electric types using electric energy"

"Pokeball go" Dyson shouted

*Ding. Pikachu was caught.

"Yeah!" Dyson said excitedly

"hey it's gettin' dark, I think we should camp out." Daniel said

"Sure" Dyson agreed

They set up a tent

"Now for food" Dyson said

"I packed Some hot dogs" Dyson said

"Alright" Daniel said

"Now to cook" Dyson said

They ate and went to bed

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

"Alright I'm refreshed lets go" Dyson said

"Yeah" Daniel agreed

"man where's the end of this forest" Dyson asked

"Whats that?" Daniel asked

"Weedle. The poison bug pokemon. It is almost guaranteed to poison things with the small horn on it's head."

"Ima catch it!" Daniel said

"Squirtle go! Use bubble!" Daniel shouted

"Pokeball go!" Daniel said

He caught it.

"Yeah" Daniel shouted

"There's the exit" Dyson said happily

* * *

 **Pewter City**

* * *

"We're here" Dyson said

"Hey look at this" Daniel said

"What is it?" Dyson asked

"It looks like they're having a tournament and the reward is a Water stone" Daniel said

"lets join it" Dyson said excitedly

* * *

 **The arena**

* * *

"Here are the matches for the first round" Said the announcer

"Sweet" Dyson said

"There are 16 trainers and only one will win!" The announcer said happily

"First round: Brock v.s. Rachel"

Brock chooses Onix and Rachel chooses vulpix. Brock instantly takes out her vulpix

"Daniel v.s. Randy"

Daniel Chooses his Weedle and Randy chooses Scyther. Daniel lands a direct hit with poison sting and finishes his Scyther off.

"Dyson v.s. Amy"

Dyson goes with pikachu and Amy chooses a zubat. Dyson instantly ends the battle with a thundershock.

"Misty v.s. Rick"

Misty chooses staryu and rick uses pidgeotto. Misty and Rick go back and forth until Misty won with a water pulse.

"Warren v.s. Sarah"

Warren goes with Ivysaur while Sarah goes with a Pinsir. Warren wins instantly.

"Yuri v.s. Pete"

Yuri chooses a jolteon and Pete chooses magikarp. yuri beats him in less than 5 seconds.

"Ash v.s. Brett"

Ash goes with butterfree while Brett chooses sandshrew. Ash wins.

"Gary v.s. Kate"

Gary chooses squirtle while Kate chooses Kadabra. Kate wins using psychic

"time for round two!" Announcer said

"First match Brock v.s. Daniel"

Brock chooses Rhyhorn and Daniel Chooses Squirtle. Brock wins

"Misty v.s. Yuri"

Misty sticks with staryu while Yuri goes with Raichu. Yuri wins using the move thunder.

"Warren v.s. Ash"

Ash uses his pikachu and Warren uses a farfetch'd. Ash wins.

"Dyson v.s. Kate"

Dyson uses his charmander and Kate uses a raticate. Dyson wins with charmander using quick attack and then quickly using ember.

"Lunch break!"

"Great battle Kate" Dyson said

"It would have been better if I won" Kate said annoyed

Every trainer ate lunch

"Well time for round 3" Dyson said

Then Brock came up

"Hey Dyson, I couldn't help but notice you've used two pokemon that are weak against my gym." Brock said

"So what? I'll win anyway" Dyson said

"Alright then, come to my gym later and try to earn the badge." Brock said

"Sure" Dyson said

"I'll come too" Daniel said

"after all I also want to compete in the pokemon league." Daniel explained

"Round three semifinals!" Announcer said

"Cool" Daniel said

"Brock v.s. Yuri"

Brock uses geodude and Yuri chooses Electabuzz. Yuri uses thunderpunch but brock counters with rock slide and wins.

"Great battle"

"Ash v.s. Dyson"

Ash uses pidgeotto while Dyson goes with rattata. It is a close battle, with both sides going back and forth with attacks. the battle goes on for atleast ten minutes but then Ash wins.

"final battle"

"Brock v.s. Ash"

"Each side will use three pokemon."

Ash chose butterfree first and Brock went with Rhyhorn. Brock took down both Ash's Butterfree and Pidgeotto but ash's pikachu took out rhyhorn and geodude. However, onix proved to be to much for Ash and Brock won.

"Here is the reward" Announcer said

"Thanks" brock said

"Cool that you won Brock" Ash said

"You also did great" Brock said

"So guys, that was a great tournament" Dyson said

"I agree" Daniel said

"Meet me at the gym tomorrow" Brock said

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **And so our heroes make friends with Ash and Brock. Will the two win Brock's gym? Will they catch more pokemon? Find out next time!**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
